User blog:Xmark12/A Lore Summary of Gyrohem's Hyperverse
Note: This is a'' short'' summary only! It will not ''go into much depth on Gyrohem's Hyperverse, only give the major details! Such depth is going to be expanded upon at a later date! Also keep in mind that this is ''not set in stone. Anything on here can be changed or revised! The Birth There is only one absolute force in the unfathomable space called the 『Void』: Ethra, a force of wild imagination and will. This force eventually gave birth to what is known as the Aethur, or "higher dimensions". But, it was not able to perceive its creation, as it is too miniscule for it to see. To observe it, the force instead split itself into two other forces: Aurial and Zythos. Both eventually came to be known by their more popular titles: the Embodiments of Everything and Nothing, and they are at the absolute top of the dimensional scale: infinite. These two forces eventually birthed their own creation naturally with their own imagination: 『Life』. A Kaleidoscope of energy and power soon filled the Aethur, creating all of the elements and "Concepts" each dimension has, and with it, its own "Deity", in an instant. Each of these Deities can trace their birth to either Aurial or Zythos. Every one of these beings can traverse the higher-dimensions, but cannot enter the infinite-dimensional plane where Aurial and Zythos reside. The Divine Interaction As time went on, the Deities started to become more self aware of their existence. Order and creation slowly built up, and a hierarchy was soon established between the Deities, each controlling their own dimensional plane, filling each with life and imagination. However, there were Deities subjected and controlled by others in this hierarchy; their thoughts and ideas could not be expressed. As the time moved, these Deities wanted more. More than what their lives were currently. Eventually, the first, Deity attempted to break free; a decision that was able to affect the Aethur itself. A Deity known as Kazaryth, born under the Embodiment of Nothing, wanted its own creation-- to free itself from the hierarchy. It managed to convince many others to create a "World", one that would be able to be a sacred home for the Deities to spread their wild thoughts and bring them to reality. A world of infinite possibilities. This event was called the "Divine Interaction", and was the event that birthed the creation of the planet Gyrohem. As the creation process continued, the Deity known as Sunvaar noticed some Deities weren't able to traverse the dimensions anymore... that they were slowly losing their almighty power. Sunvaar realized they have been tricked by Kazaryth. To create this "paradise", they had to be the sacrifices in creating its "Promised Land", and be subjected to Kazaryth's whims. In a hurry, it rallied the Deities, and escaped. Their unfinished creation though soon followed suit, and its influence continued-- speading across the dimensional planes and making life on it wither away. The other Deities were soon notified, and haphazardly devised a plan. To stop its corruption, the Deities used their almighty power to seal the unfinished planet in the first to fourth dimensions, where none of them reigned. But, the seal was unstable, even with the amount of Deities helping, and wouldn't be able to hold for long. It was decided that they needed one, powerful Deity to accept the role of the "Watcher": one who could sacrifice themselves to stay in those dimensions, and only move when the planet's a threat; to keep its dark influence from speading once again. But of course, no Deity wanted to sacrifice their divinity for such a role... other than one. The strongest Deity. The One without a name. The One that was spawned from the Embodiment of Everything. It spoke of how weak and frail the mind truly is, that they are mortal not physically, but mentally. Those were the supposed words of the unnamed Deity before it took the strenuous role of the Watcher, and was sealed along with the planet in the first to fourth dimensional planes. This being is now known as the Core, the "Soul" of Gyrohem. The Base Foundation The balance of the Aethur was soon restored once the Core took reins of the corrupted planet. To hault its progress, the Core finished the planet itself, to conceal the corruption in the center of it. At first, it was a wasteland full of simple rocks, a far cry from the "paradise" Kazaryth imagined, and more influenced by darkness. As it felt itself slowly getting weaker by the moment, the Core quickly constructed the seal and protection from the darkness, the Four Layers of Defense: The Fourth Layer is the multiverse itself, comprising of an infinite amount of timelines. The Third Layer is a part of the Fourth Layer, meaning every individual timeline is the Third Layer, and separating each version of the planet into different timelines, and spreading the corruption equally into all of the timelines. The Second Layer is the infinite space in each of the timelines, aka the third-dimension/universe. The First Layer is all of the solar systems and galaxies in each universe, surrounding each version of the planet itself. To stabilize each version of the planet in every timeline, the Core created two dark spheres of energy and one light sphere of energy to keep them from moving. These spheres are eventually called the Moons and Sun, and they move around the planet, keeping it in place. Each layer was haphazardly created by the Core, as it was getting increasingly weaker, but it was still able to alert it of incoming invasions on Gyrohem. Before it succumed to its draining power, the Core create one last counter-measure to halt the corruption. Going into the center of the barren planet itself, the Core used every ounce of its remaining energy at that moment to create two things for the planet. The first was to create the planet's own『Life』. This Life's purpose was to absorb the corruption equally amongst the world to act as the balance to tie the corruption to the planet. Every one of these Lifeforms have the veins of Everything and Nothing flowing through them. They are beings that are able to choose their own fate, and control the corruption through their own imagination and will, just as the Deities themselves do. The second was the power of Aura. This not only allowed defense for the planet and its inhabitants, but also grant its Lifeforms the ability to let their imagination and willpower be manifested onto the world. Eventually, these Lifeforms will dub themselves Naturals and Supernaturals, as well as naming the power to control their Aura and other abilities "Willpower". In the moment the Core created Life and Aura, the world transformed. A world filled with emptiness suddenly was bursting with life. Greenery, blue skies, oceans as far as the eye can see. Concepts such as physics and laws were suddenly brought into existence at this very moment, with the very first mortals and creatures stepping on its rich soil. With that, the Core finally succumed to its draining power, and fell into a deep slumber to regain its energy in the center of the world now known as Gyrohem. The Movement of Time Work in progress... Category:Blog posts Category:The Collection of Mer Verses Category:Xmark12's Pages